OFIBTY Hunger Games!
Welcome to the 101st Annual Hunger Games! 'THE GAMES HAVE STARTED!' Here is the wiki: '''OFIBTY Hunger Games Tributes Chariot Rides *District 1: 'The District 1 chariot is made out of glass completely so it is see-through and is pulled by a two perfectly white horses. Jessica is wearing a long flowing dress made entirely out of reflective crystals and has a reflective crystal masquerade mask. Tyler is seen wearing a tuxedo made out of the same reflective crystals and has a masculine version of Jessica's masquerade mask. *District 2:'' The District 2 chariot is golden and is pulled by two coal black horses wearing golden gladiator armor. Ellie is seen wearing matching golden gladiator armor as well as Kellen. *''District 3: ''The District 3 chariot is a greyish color and is pulled by two Clydesdale horses. Haley has a futuristic outfit consisting of a silver top and skirt with silver tights and black boots. John is wearing a silver tank top with silver tight pants and black boots. *''District 4:'' The District 4 chariot is a bright blue color pulled by two horses with hair dyed the color of the chariot. Delilah is seen wearing a bright blue bikini top with a purple-ish long skirt which is used to create the illusion of Delilah being a mermaid. Frank is shirtless wearing a long orange skirt which he is obviously not too happy with. *''District 5:'' The District 5 chariot is black but has little lights flicker around it. It is pulled by two coal black horses with lights covering them as well. Marina is wearing a black latex suit covered in twinkling lights as well as Mau. *''District 6:'' The District 6 chariot is grey and is pulled by two grey horses. Lea is wearing a tight dress made up of tubes of different shades of grey and Brandon is in a suit of the same material. *''District 7:'' The District 7 chariot is made of wood and is pulled by two dark brown horses. Dianna is wearing a long dress made of a material that looks like wood and Joey is wearing a suit of the same material. *''District 8:'' The District 8 chariot is made of different colored pieces of fabric sewn together and is pulled by two horses with different colored dyed hair. Arianna is seen wearing a dress made of the different fabrics used on the chariot and Mark is seen wearing an identical suit. *''District 9:'' The District 9 chariot is pearl white and is pulled by two white horses. Shan is seen wearing a dress made of seeds glued together and Colton a matching suit. *''District 10:'' The District 10 chariot is a tannish color and is pulled by two horses of the same color. Naya is seen in a pink sexified cowgirl outfit and Tom in a blue sexified cowboy outfit. *''District 11:'' The District 11 chariot is a brown color and is pulled by a single brown horse. Nasia and Jacob are both wearing overalls and have reefs in their hair. *''District 12:'' The District 12 chariot is a tan color but has visible soot stains on the bottom of it. It is pulled by two black horses. Pixie is seen wearing a long flowing dress made of pieces of cinder and magma. Andrew is in a matching suit. Summary Deaths *BB means Bloodbath Category:Writing Category:Fanfiction